Hurt
by Fanfiction456
Summary: Something is wrong with Chase. He isn't acting like himself. His family can tell that something's wrong, but Chase won't admit it. But when they finally find out... will they help him? Or is he hurt so much it's too late? (Possible triggers for some readers!)
1. Prologue

_Pathetic_

 _Idiot_

 _Loser_

 _Fat_

 _Ugly_

 _Worthless_

 _Nobody loves you_

 _Kill yourself_

I slammed my laptop shut and ran to the bathroom tears flooding my eyes. I didn't care anymore. I just want it all to end. I took out the bottle of pills and got myself some water. All those tiny things will end my life. Not that I care. Not that anybody cares. I put my note on the counter. I poured a few pills into my hand and ingested them. Then more pills. Then more. I took the whole bottle. I felt the affect happening. I felt light - headed, and I fell to the floor. My body started shaking violently. It was painful, but I just reminded myself that soon _all_ of my pain will go away. Then everything went dark.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hey everyone! I've seen a few fanfics where Chase is being bullied and I wanted to write one. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. But construcive criticism is welcome. Thanks!_**


	2. Ouch

I woke up in my capsule, just like I always do. Adam and Bree were still sleeping, so I quietly stepped out and got ready for school.

 _School._ I dreaded the word. Everyone thinks I love it, but I really don't. For the past year, I have been tormented and abused. I really hate it. Everyday when I wake up, I forget for just a second, but then it all comes to my memory and my stomache drops in fear and sadness. I think back to yesterday.

 _"Hey, geek. What are you doing after school?"_

 _"Don't answer that. We have something planned for you. See you later, shortstack!"_

 _As soon as the bell rang, I dropped my stuff in my locker and head out the door, but then someone grabs me and I'm sent flying to the ground._

 _"Stupid." They beat me senseless, and I even start to go numb._

 _"Weakling!"_

 _"Pathetic."_

 _"We should go now before anyone sees."_

 _"Yeah let's scram. Bye worthless!"_

I am back to reality when Bree hits my shoulder. She's all dressed, and ready to go, and i'm left wondering how she was so fast. Oh yeah, she has super speed.

"Chase, come on. Get ready! We're gonna be late." She leaves me and Adam behind in the lab.

"Hey Chase, why are you always wearing long sleeves? It's almost summer!" Adam exclaims as he swings his backpack over his shoulder, kind of like he does to me when he wants to play 'Bionic Brother Toss'.

I don't answer him. I started cutting a few months ago. It kind of takes my pain away, and I lose all my emotions.

"It's nothing." I mumble. "Let's go." Adam just shrugs and we head to the elevator, then out the door, and go to the place where I know everyone is waiting for me.

* * *

I take a seat in history class where I am immediately greeted by Jake, the school jock. Yeah, I know, 'Jake the Jock' is tacky but everyone seems to love it.

"W-what do you want Jake?" I didn't mean to stutter.

"Shut up. I can't stand to look at your face any longer. Just give me and my friends here the answers to the test today, nerd." Ouch. That hurt. I stay silent.

"Hello?! Are you dumb or something?" I look around at my classmates who are laughing. I feel so... trapped.

"N-no." I say barely above a whisper. I'm pretty sure my eyes show my fear.

"What? Hmph, fine loser. I'll give you your punishment after school." He sits down in his seat when I slump down in mine. I block out the voice of my teacher, because I can't get the words that Jake said out of my head.

* * *

Lunch is the only time when I see my siblings. It's also the time when nobody else really picks on me. These people are smart, they know if one of them saw, Adam would eventully end up killing them. But that doesn't mean lunch is enjoyable. Adam, Bree, and Leo all have friends when I don't. They mostly hang out with them now. I don't have any friends though. And don't forget that they tease me too. Yeah, I know siblings always tease each other, but some things they say actually hurt. I just feel so alone. I have nobody to turn to.

Lunch is over and for the rest of the day it's the same. I hate to say it, but it's always like this everyday. But fear builds up inside me when I come face-to-face with Jake and his gang.

"Hey dork, I got a D on my test and it's all your fault that I'm' grounded now!" He slams my head into a locker and I hear laughter.

"This is so fun!" He says as he slams my head again.

"Dude, I think Perry's coming, let's get out of here!"

"Damn. I barely got to do anything to him. Oh well, I'll just do double tomorrow. Nobody likes him anyway. Later, loser!" They all ran off, leaving me there on the ground holding my nose and the bruise already starting to form on my forehead. I sniffled and walked home.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Not the best way to end the chapter but eh. I hope you liked it :) But I hate making everyone so mean to Chase. I kinda feel bad while writing this... but oh well, as long as I remember the happy ending I have planned it'll be okay. This story will have a lot of angst and sad things but also family moments and fluff. But there will be triggers for some readers... so keep that in mind. And sorry It's kinda short, future chapters will be longer. See you next time!_**


	3. Sticks and Stones

_**Hey! Here's the next chapter. But first, review replies!**_

 **Waterlooroadbrat** ** _:_** **Yay! Thanks!**

 **Dirtkid123:** **Yeah! Make them suffer!**

 **BasketballQueen:** **Thanks! That makes me feel better :3**

 **huoairbender1:** **Thanks! And in this chapter I will elaborate about it.**

 **Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr:** **Thank you! This is my first fanfic so I'm glad you say it's not bad :3**

 **LoveShipper:** **Uh huh, poor Chase :c**

 **ms. nick jonas:** **I SO AGREE! I personally think that saying isn't true... I actually got inspiration for this chapter from your review!**

 **jvwollert** **: Yay! Glad you liked it!**

 **Aranel of Athena:** **Oooh yay! Thanks!**

 ** _On to the chapter now!_**

* * *

"Hey you! The devil lady said dinner is ready!" Ugh, Eddy is so annoying.

"Devil lady?" I question.

"I mean Tasha! Oh and be careful, her food is so bad you could get sick! Not that I care anyway. Haha, get it? Because I don't like you!" I roll my eyes at the (annoying) emoticon and step in the elevator and head upstairs. As i'm in the elevator, I double check my wrists will be well hidden.

Cutting is what brings me away from emotions, although temporary. Why did I start in the first place? I'm not exactly sure. Everyday I am hit, punched, just hurt physically so how does cutting make a difference? I know that's not the best thought to have, but how can I stop? It's hard, it's like an addiction...

And the words. _The words._ Those are what hurt the most. I have no self esteem. I act all cocky, but it's not true. Why do people say words don't hurt? They do. See how much they affect people? Like I just said, I have no self esteem because of words. That could be the reason why I cut. Maybe. It just so happens that words was the topic at dinner tonight.

I sit down at the table and just start eating. I don't talk. Just listening to their conversation.

"So Donald, how was work today?" Tasha asked.

"It was fine. Two of my co-workers were fighting though. Over something stupid if you ask me."

"Really what were they fighting about?" Bree asked.

"Over who was better! Can you believe it? One of them said something that made the other run off crying!"

"What did you do?" Leo said before stuffing food in mouth.

"Well, because I'm an _amazing_ boss, I talked to both of them. I told the crying one the old saying, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Told h-"

That's when I interrupted. "Wait, you told them what?" Everyone turned to look at me, kind of surprised. I don't know why. When there was silence, I continued talking. "Mr. Davenport, you know that's not true, right?"

"Huh?"

"That saying. Sticks and stones. It's a lie." More silence. I'm starting to wish I didn't say anything, but I'm also kinda glad I did. But I do wish someone would back me up here!

"You know what, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Wait, I'm interested about what you think Chase." Douglas joins in and puts his fork down and looks me in the eye. Wow, he looks genuinely interested about what I have to say. That's a first. I continue.

"I'm just saying... words hurt. And that saying is a lie." I look down at my food, wanting this conversation to end.

"Continue."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine..." I'm going to give my honest opinion now. I'm going to say everything on my mind. I stand up. "Well... words hurt. A lot. A pan of words can be life threatening. T-"

"Wait wait. How can they be life threatening? We tease you all the time but it doesn't seem to affect you. " Bree interrupts. Great. The first person to give an opinion is against me.

"Bree, let him finish." Douglas says. I"m really starting to wish I never said anything, but I keep going.

"Words can bring down self esteem, and-"

"But aren't you always acting all cocky? Why doesn't it bring down you self esteem?" Bree says. Adam and Leo nod in agreement.

Even though it wasn't necessarily offensive, that hit like a brick. I sigh and walk away to the elevator to head to the lab. They don't understand. They probably won't ever understand. They don't understand what's happening at school. They don't even know. Nobody does. And I'm not telling them.

If I were to tell them, I know everyone would find a way to still harass me. Why can't they just quit? What's the point anyway? I really, _really_ hate it. Why? That's all I can ask. Why are people doing this?

Something else that could happen is my family just thinking I'm weak. Probably would just tell me to toughen up. I'm scared that will happen. I won't tell them, to save me from more embarrassment and harassment.

I keep thinking back to today. It really does hurt.

 _"Shut up. I can't stand to look at your face any longer. Just give me and my friends here the answers to the test today, nerd." Silence._

 _"Hello?! Are you dumb or something?" Laughter._

 _"N-no."_

 _"What? Fine loser."_

I know that's not exactly how it went... but that summarizes what hurt.

Today was the first time I (sort of) stood up for myself, and look what I got. I was beat senseless. Not going to make the mistake of trying again... It will hurt less if I just keep my mouth shut.

And what did Jake mean when he said he can't stand to look at my face any longer? Is that supposed to mean i'm ugly? I've been called that before. Troll, lady face, squat-mug, I can go on and on.

I go to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. Maybe I am. I take out my razor...

* * *

School comes too fast the next day. I walk in with my siblings. It's weird between us because of the conversation yesterday. They go off to see their friends-that makes it less awkward. I look around at everyone, all with their friends. Some girls talking about something-I probably don't care about. Some guys I hear talking about sport practice. Just two people hanging out with each other. A group of people listening to this song from a TV show. Everyone here has the same interests. Barely anyone here is interested in the same stuff I am. I don't have any friends... I wish I could have someone to lean on. To always be there for me. To actually like me. A friend. I look longingly at the group of friends who are quietly singing that song.

 _Song for reluctant heros_

 _Oh give me your strength_

 _Our life is so short_

 _Song for reluctant heros_

 _I want to be brave like you_

 _From my heart_

I think 'Interesting song' until I'm-face-to-face with Jake and his friends. I look up at him-he's one of the tallest guys in school, taller than Adam.

He laughs. "Wow, you look even shorter today. Didn't think that you could possiby get shorter though." Now his whole gang laughs. I try to walk away but he stops me.

"Where do you think you're going, dork?" He throws me to the ground and there's a loud thud, then laughter from his friends. The bell rings.

"Oh come on!" I hear him say. "Again, I barely got to do anything! I'll get you later, stupid." Everyone walks to their class and I slowly sit up and walk to mine, as soon as everyone is pretty much gone.

* * *

 ** _...Ending chapters isn't my strong spot XD. The conversation at dinner was quite inspired by the review from ms. nick jonas. And I started to give my chapters names, so yay :3 And can anyone guess the reference I made with the song? Hehe._**

 ** _See you next time!_**


	4. For Being Me

_**Hey guys, sorry for the kinda late update. Writer's block, bleh.**_

 _ **Also, Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr (love your user btw) got the right guess for the song in the last chapter. Yay Attack on Titan!**_

 _ **Review replies :3**_

 **Who Doesn't Like Reading Grr:** ** _Omg lol. And yay thank you!_**

 **Waterlooroadbrat:** _ **Thanks for the compliment!**_

 **jvwollert:** ** _I'm glad you like it!_**

 **huoairbender1:** ** _aw thanks! And ah yes, I'll use that._**

 **Stardust16:** ** _Ooh yay thanks! And yes, words can hurt a lot. Thanks again :3_**

 _ **Dirtkid123: Ikr poor Chase :c And I'm sorry but I laughed a little when I read your review lol, yes you foolish Davenports! XD. Don't mean that in a mean way though when I said I laughed. Hope you like the chapter :3**_

 ** _BasketballQueen: The nicknames XD. And I read the speech. I shed a tear :c Truly amazing, and so true._**

 ** _LoveShipper: Yeah. It didn't really affect the story, but I really wanted to add it._**

 ** _starmachine: Oh. I like them but you're right, Chase is still a strong character. And yay, I'm glad you like it!_**

 _ **Jazz.z: Yeah, poor Chase :'c**_

 _ **Now onto the story!**_

* * *

I walk down the hall to my last class of the day, math. Mr. Hudson is the best teacher ever. Seriously. In all my other classes the teacher's just ramble on and on about stuff I already know, but Mr. Hudson actually makes it interesting for everyone. When I walk into class, I go to his desk and drop off my assignment.

"Hey, Chase?" He stops me from walking to my desk.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me with this computer? Something's wrong with it."

"Sure." I go behind his desk and see what's the problem. Easy fix. It's working again in a matter of ten seconds.

"Wow. How did you do that so fast?"

"Uh, I'm just good with computers."

"Yeah, I can tell. Also, about your email..." He goes to the email I sent him about the project due next week. Somebody goes behind the desk, holding a paper in his hand. Guess he's turning something in, but Mr. Hudson doesn't seem to notice. The bell rings, signalling for class to start. Mr. Hudson gives me a smile and I smile back, ignoring Jake whispering 'Teacher's pet'. Bionic hearing sometimes sucks.

What sucks even more is I literally have _all_ the same classes as him. _Why_ did that just _have_ to happen? But especially, _why_ does he love torturing me? What did I ever do?

While everyone is working on their worksheet, I read the new biography I got. Hey, it's more interesting than you think!

I'm engrossed in the book until I feel something light tap my shoulder. I look at the floor and it's a crumpled up piece of paper. I hesitate to pick it up, and I uncrumple it.

 _Your worthless_

That's what's written on the paper. After just staring at it for a few seconds, I crumple it back up, and I hear a few snickers behind me.

I attemp to throw it in the trash bin at the other side of the room, but I miss. Full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Hudson stops teaching and looks at Jake and his friends.

"N-nothing, Mr. Hudson."

"Okay, just don't do it again." He goes back to teaching. He doesn't give a punishment for things like talking in class once-He's just cool like that. He understands us.

After a while, the bell rings, and everyone gets up and leaves. I'm not looking foward to it, though.

Why?

"Hey Chase, you ready?"

That's why.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, and my nose is bleeding. i turn around so I'm on my back, and insults explode into my ears.

 _"Weak!"_

 _"Such a teacher's pet."_

 _"Stuck-up"_

 _"Annoying."_

 _"You're so arrogant."_

I find my strength to stand up and I just run. Run as fast as I can. I want to get away from it all. When I'm about halfway to my house, I look behind me. They're not following. I turn around and just start to walk back home. Tears threaten to fall, but I stop them.

* * *

When I get home, I throw my backpack on the floor. No one is in the living room. Good. I head straight upstairs and close the door to one of Mr. Davenport's extra rooms. It's practically my bedroom now, even though I don't sleep in it.

I go into the bathroom and take out my razor. It gives me a sensation of control. With everything crumbling around me, I have the pain to remember I'm alive and in control of something.

I wash away the blood, bandage up my cuts, and roll down my sleeves.

I lay on the bed and start my homework-it's all done in exactly 6 minutes and 34 seconds.

I sigh. People taunt me for being smart. It's not like I can help it.

They make fun of my height too. I can't help that either. It's not my fault i'm short.

And they make fun of my looks...My personality...my style... They basically just make fun of me for being me.

I get up when there's a knock on the door. It's Douglas.

"Hey Chase, can I come in?" I just nod and let him enter. He takes a seat on the bed and motions me to sit next to him.

"Is everything okay?" Douglas asks.

I think about if I should tell him. Maybe he could help me. But then everyone would get involved and that would make everything worse. I decide on no.

"I'm fine." I reply. "Everything's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay..." I don't think he believes me, but decides to let it go. Before he leaves he says something.

"You know we're all here for you, right? You can tell us anything." By 'us' I know he means everyone in our family. But for some reason, something in the back of my mind is telling me that I can't. I can't tell them everything.

"Yeah, I know." He nods and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

I keep thinking back to today. Why can't I just get it out of my head?

 _Weak_

 _Teacher's pet_

 _Stuck-up_

 _Annoying_

 _Arrogant_

All of those words replay in my head like a broken record.

But I stop thinking about it when my laptop dings.

I walk over to the desk and see what it was. Oh boy, I got an email. Five emails, in fact. I open up the first one.

" _Hey wimp, guess what?"_

My heart drops. I think these are people from school. How did they get my email?

Suddenly, I think I know. At school today...When that kid went behind the desk...he wasn't really turning in a paper. He must of been in Jake's gang. And he got my email.

I read the other messages, each one making the possibility of tears much higher.

" _You have stupid clothes, lol, pathetic nerd"_

 _"Omg. Why are u such a nuisance."_

 _"Plz don't come to school tomorrow, that would be awesome for everyone. Ur useless._

 _"LOSER, i can ruin ur life, no one cares about u."_

You know what I noticed? These insults are much more brutal than the ones they say to me at school. Is it because they're just typing these on a computer, instead of saying it to my face?

Tears start to fall, then it turns into silent sobbing. I just close my laptop and bury my face into my hands.

* * *

 _ **Aww...This was sad. :c**_

 ** _So what did you guys think about the teacher? He's gonna become an important character in later chapters. If you wanna know where I got the name, I was drinking water writing this chapter, then i randomly thought of rivers, theen I thought of the Hudson river. Lol._**

 ** _At first there was just going to be bullying at school in this story, but then I decided I wanted to add cyberbullying. It would make the story more dramatic in my opinion, and also it makes the message of the story bigger: Words hurt :/_**

 ** _Also, shoutout to huoairbender1 for helping me kinda show more how Chase is feeling with the self-harm. When it said "It gives me a sensation of control. With everything crumbling around me, I have the pain to remember I'm alive and in control of something." I used almost the exact words in their review. Thanks for the help :3_**

 ** _See you next time :D_**


	5. Good Teacher, Bad Teacher

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter :3**_

 _ **But review replies first!**_

 ** _BasketballQueen : Nope, not bad at all. And no problem, more people really need to read that speech. _**

**_Yeah, writer's block is just bleh. :/_**

 ** _*gasp* You almost cussed! I'm telling your mother! (Lol)_**

 ** _Yes yes. Please let me join you._**

 **jvwo _llert : Yes, oh no D: _**

_**Dirtkid123 : YES HOW DARE THEY! They need to be taught a lesson.**_

 _ **huoairbender1 : Aw thank you! And you're welcome for the shoutout :3**_

 _ **LoveShipper : Yep, just great. *sigh* :c **_

_**DragonLordAK : Yay thanks! :)**_

 _ **Hugkisshug : I hope this counts as soon, hehe.**_

 _ **Waterlooroadbrat : Woo thanks! I'm glad you're interested about how Mr. Hudson is involved. :3**_

 _ **Guest : Lol. Hmm... maybe I'll have mercy, hehe. **_

_**Sodaluv8 : O.o **_

_**Yeah, poor Chase :c Someone really does have to find out! Also, sure, why not? It would really personalise your messages and it would be cool :3 I love music too!**_

 _ **SirFluffyPaws : I'm glad you like the story! And thanks for the idea! **_

_**Braille Rocks : Oh yay! I'm glad you said that. I am trying to raise awarness :3**_

 _ **Hmm, to be honest, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. But I can say there will be more than ten.**_

 _ **Now onto the chapter!**_

* * *

When I walk into school there are so many posters about the school dance tomorrow tonight. I'm not going. No way. Adam, Bree and Leo aren't going either. Leo has a huge test to study for, Bree's going to the movies with Owen. He didn't want to go to the dance for their date, because apparently he's against school dances - Just like he's against talent shows - after what happened last time. You know, with the 'ghosts' and stuff. And Adam and Mr. Davenport have to go get Adam's car because it was towed. Don't ask why.

The bell rings. Wow, I got lucky today. No sight of Jake and his gang. But I still have to see him in class. Ugh.

Not really looking forward to my next class, not only because of Jake, but because this teacher is _so_ strict. And unfair. She hates me, but I don't know why.

I walk into the classroom and jump when the teacher says - no, yells my name.

 _"Chase!"_

I hesitantly walk to her desk. "Yes, Ms. Glocken?"

"Really, Chase? Really?!" I don't even know what she's talking about.

"Guess what Jake here told me!" I turn around and look at him, sitting in his seat. He's smirking. Just great.

"He told me you've been picking on him! How do you explain yourself?" What?! Are you kidding me?! _He''s_ the one who's been bullying _me!_ I just stand there, shocked.

"Well?! Are you going to speak?"

"I never-"

"Making excuses now, huh?" Oh come on! She tells me to explain myself, and when I try to, she doesn't let me?

"You're lucky I'm just going to give you a detention. _And,_ you have to prepare the dance tomorrow night _and_ clean up when it's over. Got it?" See, I told you she's unfair!

"Yes ma'am." I mutter as I walk back to my seat. Stupid Jake.

I just grab my pencil and start writing down what Ms. Glocken tells us to write. I already know all of this. _Everyone_ in this class probably knows it by now! It honestly gets really boring, because believe it or not, the _only_ thing she teaches about is Shakespeare. I know it sounds stupid but I'm not even kidding. This is history class, she should be teaching more than that. But Shakespeare is apparently her 'idol'. She even said, and I quote, ' _I can't wait for the day when I can **finally** leave this pathetic school and all the students in it and be on broadway, being an actress in a play I wrote myself. You little brats are going to regret not being nice to me.' _ Seriously? How did she even become a teacher? She's just as bad a principal Perry!

The bell finally rings after what seems like _hours_ of taking pointless notes. Everyone shoots up out of their seats, but...

" _Sit back down!"_ Ms. Glocken spats. Everyone immediately sits back down as fast as they stood up.

"You all failed your test last week, you know that? I thought you lousy accelerated students are supposed to be smart!" She says, looking right at me. "You _stupid, worthless_ , _brats_ are making me look bad!" She says, looking right at me again. She keeps on yelling at us, and nearly scaring everyone out of their wits.

First of all, the reason everyone fails is because that test was about World War II, yet she didn't teach the class _anything_ about it. I still have my super smarts, but she fails me on purpose. It's ridiculous.

She finally let's us go when the bell, when the bell signalling that our _next_ class started, rings. I grit my teeth as I walk.

Worst. Teacher. Ever.

* * *

It's finally the end of the day. Can't say I'm too happy, because as soon as class is over, you know what happens.

Mr. Hudson smiles at all of us and begins teaching. Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I ignore it at first, but when it keeps vibrating I give in and check it.

 ** _3 new emails._**

I reluctantly check them all, while hearing the quiet snickering from behind me.

 _"Omg, why did you come to school today? Would have been better if you didn't especially for Ms. Glocken, LOL."_

 _"Aren't you gonna answer all the questions in class, teacher's pet. My god your such a nerd its so annoying"_

 _"u wonder why nobody likes u, its kinda obvious"_

I just shove my phone back in my pocket and try to block out the sound of mocking laughter. My stupid phone keeps vibrating but I just ignore it, which just causes Jake and his friends to laugh even more. But I don't mean full blown laughter. They're silently laughing, but it's still hurtful all the same.

I noticed that along with this hurt, is _anger_. I don't recall ever feeling angry, actually. But now I am. Is it because of what Jake told Ms. Glocken? I still can't believe it. But honestly, I'm not surprised. It seems he will do anything to make me miserable.

Before I know it, class is over. I just grab all my things and head to the door. I'm kinda nervous, but I'm used to it. But that doesn't make it any less painful.

"Chase?"

I turn around and Mr. Hudson is motioning me to come to his desk. I'm glad to, because it means my meeting with Jake will be delayed. But like I said, it doesn't make it any less painful. Or hurtful.

"Chase, is there something wrong?" Okay, I wasn't really ready for that question. What should I do? Lie through my teeth? Yeah, I think I will. I don't want all of this becoming a huge issue.

"No, nothing's wrong." I don't think he's buying it...

"Are you sure, Chase? You used to answer all questions I asked in class, and you don't pay attention. Are you sure you're alright?"

I really don't know how to respond. Just make an excuse or something? "I got to go, Mr. Hudson. My dad needs me home right after school."

He sighs in defeat. "Okay, you can go, Chase." He smiles and I smile back before heading out the door.

* * *

 _ **Not really the best chapter. It's kinda a filler chapter, but kinda not because I wanted to introduce Ms. Glocken. Sheesh, she's a horrible teacher. Also, if the Shakespeare thing sounded ridiculous, which it probably does, I wanted it too, because she's supposed to be a terrible teacher. I have a reason for adding in a bad teacher. I'll probably tell why in later chapters :p**_

 ** _I have plans for the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take too long. See you next time :3_**


	6. The Wall--Unbreakable

**AKSJFIHRORFHQEOIHJPFIEHOVUGOUZJ OH MY I'M SO SORRY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 9000000 YEARS I'M SORRY**

 **Yeah, I'm sorry. I guess you could say it's because of school, but really that's not the main reason. I'll talk more about it at the end so you can read the story i HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FoREveR.**

 **BasketballQueen:** **Woah. An ax? And a whole crowd? Angry mobbbbbbb! Lol.**

 **LoveShipper** **: Yeah, she's so mean :c**

 **Dirtkid123** **: ... *cries with you***

 **ms. nick jona** **s: Oh :/ That sucks. I don't think I've had a bad teacher... yet. o.o**

 **Stardust16** **: Yay thank you! :3**

 **jvwollert** **: I hate her too, bleh ):c And sorry I couldn't update soon :c Hopefully it won't take so long next time.**

 **Waterlooroadbrat** **: I just want something to go his way too D: but I'm not so nice. Huehue. But still, poor Chase. :c**

 **Sodaluv8** **: Oh. I was trying to say that but I see how it could of got easily confused. Ah, sorry. And I think I'm gonna listen to that song :3**

 **Yes! For Chasey! Hehe :3**

 **WeepingWings:** **Yeah, poor Chase should tell them. And thank you for your review** **!**

 **spicecat:** **she reminds you of a teacher? Oh man...I hope she/he wasnt your teacher. And if they were, good thing you survived! Haha :)**

...

 **Now onto the chapter! :D (FiNaLLy)**

* * *

Stupid ribbons. Stupid balloons. Stupid school dance.

"Finally, done!" I cheer out loud. I take a few steps back and admire my work.

"Chase! The ribbons are crooked! Fix it now!" Ms. Glocken yells. What? Crooked?! No way! I triple checked the angle of each of the ribbons! It's perfectly fine.

"But-"

"Don't get smart with me. Fix it." She walks out of the room. I sit down and let out a big sigh.

This was my punishment for something I didn't do. Nice that the school doesn't even bother to investigate and just give out a foolish punishment like this.

My phone beeps and I'm hoping that it's not another email. But thankfully, it's just a text from Bree.

" _Chase, where r u?"_

 _"At school. And would it kill you to spell out the whole word?"_

 _"Nerd."_

 _"At least I can spell."_

 _"Whatever. Come home when u can, mr. Davenport needs you home in a few hrs."_

 _"Okay. And it's spelled hours."_

 _"Fine. Oh, and by the way, it's called abbreviation. Also, you're not upposed to start a sentence with the word and."_

 _"Actually, you can start sentences with conjunctions. In fact, as many as ten percent of sentences in first-rate writing begin with conjunctions."_

 _"Chase, I don't care."_

 _"Okay, okay. Bye Bree."_

 _"Bye Chasey."_

 _"Don't call me that."_

 _"Can't make me,Chasey."_

 _"Stop it."_

 _"No Chasey."_

 _"Goodbye."_

 _"Goodbye Chasey"_

I just groan and stop trying to argue with her. Being the youngest does suck sometimes. But it is weird that this is starting now all of a sudden. She wasn't calling me 'Chasey' before.

I put down my cell phone and lay back in the chair I'm sitting in. Suddenly I feel it tipping back and soon my head collides with the ground.

"We got him!" I look up and see Jake and his friends high-fiving. Of course.

I try to to stand up, but I'm pushed back down.

"Leave me alone." I manage to get out. They just snicker.

"You can't make us, maybe if you got way stronger you could take down a girl." They laugh even more.

I look down at the ground and just stay silent. Maybe they'll leave. I hope.

They're on a campaign to make my life miserable.

But the one big question is _why._

Do they have all this hurt bottled up inside them, that they have to take it out on others?

I want to get into their head-what are they thinking, exactly? What makes them think it's okay to do this?

It's a question that not even I have the answer to.

* * *

The old, busted clock on the wall of the gym stirkes 5. The dance starts in 15 minutes.

I groan and start setting the drinks and snacks on the _also_ old and busted wooden table. This school really needs to invest more money in buying newer things.

I'm in decent attire-of course Ms. Glocken wouldn't let me leave to change. I stare down at my black jeans and I button up my red collar shirt.

I glance back at the clock again. 5:05. I'm dreading the time to come, but I also want to just get it all over with and just stand up in my comfy capsule and sleep.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 **MISSION ALERT!**

My eyes go wide and I tense up. A mission alert?! Now, of all times?!

"Ms. Glocken, I'm going to the bathroom," I croak out.

"Okay, just be back in ten minutes," she busily starts adding finishng touches to the decorations, not bothering to look at me.

I rush out the door, Bree already there waiting for me. In a quick flash I'm in the lab, and I get into my mission suit. Once, again, everything around me is a blur and I feel the cold wind on my face as we're sped to the mission site.

* * *

I take a look at my face in the mirror at the gash under my left eye. It's stopped bleeding, but it's left a purple bruise.

There's a pit in my stomach filled with the realization that I'm going to have to face everyone with this mark. I don't want to be judged, even though I already am on a daily basis.

I slowly walk into the gym and nobody really bothers to look at me, except for Jake.

"Hey look! It's the nerd..." He trails off noticing the bruise I have on my face, and now everyone has their eyes on me. Jake's look of confusion turns into a snarl.

"Looks like someone got to you before I could," he says in a menacing voice.

"Yeah, and that 'someone' was a piece of rock that fell on me," I think. He takes advantage of my silence.

I feel a jolt of pain sprint though my veins as his fist meets the wound I got from the mission. Just _had_ to be _there_ , didn't it.

I clutch my bruise, as I can hear the laughter around me. I can see that not _everyone_ is laughing, others are just staring with a shocked look on their face. But I can see the fear in their eyes. They're too scared to come help me, with the burden on their shoulders that's telling them that they will also become a victim if they help. There's a wall holding them back. If only that wall could break. I give them a begging look, pleading for them to break that wall with all their might.

But then I remember I have a wall too. A wall that's preventing me from telling someone. Or standing up for myself. This wall is powerful-It has guards around it, protecting it. It's made of stone and won't give in.

My brain built it, but my brain shouldn't be the boss. I should be. I should be in charge of it.

But I'm not.

I just can't break the wall.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be a continuation of the dance, I just thought this was a fitting end for the chapter.**

 **So now into the reason why it took me so long to update.**

 **So for about two years or so, there's been something going on. With my mind. I had no idea what it was, but it left me with anxiety, shame, and confusion. I had finally gained the courage to tell my parents, and my dad knew immediately. He had the same thing.**

 **My parents couldn't afford help at the moment, my brother had just gotten braces, it was that time of year when my mom's job really had nothing going on (Not sure how to explain it heh heh but hopefully you know what I mean.)**

 **My dad gave me this book he had. I did coping methods, and it kind of died down.**

 **But when school started, that wall blocking it out broke.**

 **School did put stress on me, but also there were more triggers at school so it all kinda spiraled out of control.**

 **It took me a while to tell my parents about it but I eventually did. They took me to see a therapist.**

 **Yes, I do see a therapist, and I have a mental illness. We did talk about things I could do to distract myself, and he asked me if I liked writing.**

 **I said yes.**

 **So here I am, back again.**

 **I want to thank ms. nick jonas for something. She PMed me asking about my story. I want to thank you for doing so, it brought me some motivation to write. Thank you :)**

 **I hope you all had happy holidays! :D**


	7. Family Meeting

I sit up off the ground and hold back a sob. The laughter rings through my ears as I'm getting insulted

" _Nobody."_

 _"Loser."_

 _"Weak."_

 _"Loner."_

 _"Fake."_

 _"Ugly."_

They pierce through me, stabbing my soul with their daggers filled with the poisonous words that come out of their mouth.

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me._

Oh, how he wished that could actually be true. If only hurtful words would just go through one ear and right out the other. If only they could be so obsolete, so they could be ignored and tossed away. But unfortunately, it didn't work that way.

They're stopped in the middle, the path out the other ear being blocked with no detour.

I'm pushed to the floor, my mind still clouded with the words they've thrown at me. I sit back up, still clutching my eye trying to stop the now reoccuring bleeding. I look at everyone, _including Ms. Glocken,_ who is doing nothing to aid me. I look at the people who haven't participated in the taunting, again trying to plead for help. There's a look of fear, and sadness in their eyes that again tells me they want to help, but are too engulfed by fear to do so.

I look at all the bright dresses and black tuxedos-you wouldn't be able to guess what kind of people they are by looking at them. To think that a nice looking person is really filled with so much pain and hatred that they lash out on others.

I find the strength to stand up, even though I just stand after doing so.

"Okay, how about we begin this dance, I did work so hard on it after all," Ms. Glocken boasts, even though I did most of the work.

"I guess so. Get out Chase, while you made the start of the party fun for us, you'll ruin it if you stay."

I just slump out of there, letting a few tears roll down my cheeks as I make my way to the bathroom.

* * *

I double check that my bruise isn't bleeding again before I enter my home.

My brother's are on the couch playing video games, yelling and on the edge of their seat.

"I win!" Leo cheers. "In your face Adam!"

"Whatever, that's the only time you've beaten me. And I demand a rematch!"

"You're on!" Leo says before he looks my way. "Oh hey Chase. How was the dance?"

"It was fine," I answer back.

I hear the door swing open behind me, revealing Bree.

"Hey Bree, how was the movie?" Leo greets her.

"It was fine, I guess. I had so much fun spending time with Owen, but I do wish I could have went to the dance instead," she looked at me. "How was it Chase?"

"It was okay," she was silent, as if she was waiting for me to say more.

"That's it? No story on how you completely outsmarted everyone, or something like that?"

Before I could say anything, Adam chimed in. "Yeah Chase, nowadays you talk to us like a robot," his eyes went big. "What if you really are a robot?! Are you the robot Mr. Davenport made when we we first came here and were gonna get shipped to some other place?! Are you robot Chase?!" he shook my shoulders. "Are you the real-"

"I'm not a robot, Adam!"

"Only a robot would say that!"

"Adam, I'm not a robot! I'm the real Chase!"

"You sure?!

"Yes!"

"Oh, okay."

I sighed in annoyance as I made my way to the elevator. "I'm going down to the lab," I say swiftly as the door opens.

I find Mr. Davenport, my dad, working on some new high technology thing that will apparently transform the world. At least, that's what he always says about his inventions.

"Oh, hey Chase," he says, shooting me a glance before going back to his invention.

"Hey," I reply. I walk over to my capsule and place my backpack next to it.

"Hey? That's it? No questions about my new invention that will tranform the world?

See, I told you.

"Okay, what is it?"'

"It's...this!" He hold it up in the air to show it off. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Yep, it sure is."

"Do you wanna help me with it?"

"No thanks. I have homework to do."

"Homework? Chase, you're the smartest person in the world, you could finish your homework in like a minute!"

"I guess I'm just not in the mood," I reply.

"Oh okay...?" he says, confused. "I'll be right back," he sets his invention down on the desk and walks over to the elevator. I don't bother to watch when the doors close.

Sitting at the desk, I do my homework. Well, I try to. My mind keeps going back to the dance, the events replaying in my head like a broken record. I sit back in my chair and think. Until I'm interrupted.

"Psst! Hey, hey you!" Eddy whispers for some reason.

"What do you want, Eddy?"

"They're talking about you!"

"Who?"

"Aren't you supposed to be smart? It's, uh, the idiot, that girl, the short one, the devil lady and Donny!" He exclaims. Eddy vanishes, and the display of the living room is on the screen.

"Have you guys noticed anything...off about Chase? Mr. Davenport questions.

"I have! He talks like a robot. But don't worry, I checked to make sure he wasn't." I cringe as I recall Adam wondering if I was a robot.

"Yeah, he's really different now from his old self," Bree adds in, sounding slightly worried.

Their conversation shocks and confuses me. Did they really notice? Did I really change that much?

"He didn't want to help me with my new invention."

"Are you kidding?" Tasha puts a hand to her mouth. "He really declined helping you? But he always wants to help!"

"That is really weird..." Leo looks up in thought. "It feels like Chase is so distant now."

There's a part of me that can't even fathom the words they're speaking. They suspect that something is up with me? But... _why?_

"What should we do? Should I double check he's not a robot?"

"Adam!" Bree snaps. "He's not a robot!"

"Okay, okay," he hold his hands up in defense. "Just asking."

"Why don't you three just try talking to him for now. I think he's more likely to confide in one of you guys instead of his father. Okay?"

"Yeah, don't sweat it Big D, we got it covered."

"Okay...now go to the lab and get a good night's sleep."

* * *

 **Hi! I'm going to do review replies down here today, hehe.**

 **Dirtkid123:** **Thank you so much. The same goes for you, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here :)**

 **ms. nick jonas:** **Yeah, writing is really a way to release stress. Thank you :)**

 **jvwollert:** **right?! Jake is so mean to Chase! Glad you liked the chapter! :)**

 **Braille Rocks:** **yay I'm happy to hear that you liked the chapter! Thank you for your prayers! :)**

 **Tooth: I hope you and your cousin feel better. And yes, it is a suicide attempt scene, but it won't be in the last chapter because (spoiler *cough cough*) I don't have the heart to do that to Chase. Thanks for your review! :)**

 **Thanks to all of you for your support! It means so much to me. And to those of you who shed a little info on your own experience, thank you for doing so because it makes me feel not so alone. And you must know that you're not alone either! Stay strong during the road of recovery! I believe in you! We can all make it!**

 **I realized all the replies end in a smiley face...lol.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter! and I also hope Chase will realize that the conversation his family had mean that they care about him! Oh Chasey...**

 **Heh, next chapter might be out on Saturday. School is tomorrow and it's 2 AM now, XD. (Wait, isn't it technically today that schools starts again? Heh heh.)**

 **So stay tuned! :D**


	8. Older Brother Talk

**I'm sorry it's been so long again! I've been doing some therapy and also there were exams! Enough excuses for now. (Also, I'm going to start doing review replies of the bottom :3)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Chase!" I spin around and see my brother Adam with that same goofy grin on his face.

"What do you want Adam?"

"I need to ask you something."

"I'm not a robot!"

"It's not that!" He lets out a slight chuckle. What in the world does he want? I _really_ don't want to talk now.

"Tell me what's wrong Chase," Adam's expression suddenly turns stern, a face I don't see very often. I feel my stomache churn. Is he confronting me _now?_ What am I supposed to tell him?

"H-h-huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"What? There's nothing wrong."

"I don't believe you," He says. "I know 100 percent that something is wrong with you," He takes a step toward me, causing me to step back. Partly because of surpirise, partly beacause this is the strongest guy in the world we're dealing with. I see a pleading look in his eyes, begging me to confide into him, but I just _can't._ It's that wall again-Every attempt I make to spill is thrown off.

"Well...why do you think something is wrong with me?" I question.

"Well Chase," he starts. "You've been so..." he pauses.

"So what?"

"What's the word...?" He mumbles. "Oh yeah! Distant! You've been distant. And you don't like doing stuff anymore. You just stay down here in the lab all day after school. Oh, and you're on your phone a lot more lately. And-"

"Okay okay, I get it Adam. It doesn't matter, I'm just...changing."

"You've finally hit puberty?!"

"Adam!" I snap. "Shut up."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughs for a brief moment, until his face goes back to that stern look that sends chills down my spine.

"Chase, I'm not as stupid as you think," he stated. "I can tell when something is wrong with people. I'm here to help you."

This weird feeling rises up inside of me, and it turns into anger. My blood is boiling and the rope keeping me anger tied down breaks.

"Well maybe you're the reason, Adam!" The loud volume of my voice shocks me, and it seems it shocked Adam too because his eyes go wide and he takes a slight step back. For some reason, this pleases me because it's as if he's _scared_ of _me._

 _"_ Maybe you're the reason! Did you ever think of that? Huh? Did you Adam? I can bet all of Mr. Davenport's money that you _didn't_." He stays silent, just staring at me with a blank expression, so I continue.

"Do you ever think when you just throw me around like some worthless rag doll? Like I'm just your punching bag? Do you? Because guess what, I. Don't. Like. It. It seems that throwing me around and putting me down is all you ever do. When will you start treating me like a person? Like your _brother?!_ "

"W-what? Chase?"

"See, you weren't even listening," I know that he was, and that he was just surprised, but It just came out. I dont't know why. Why am I saying this now? I see the swirling hurt in Adams eyes, and then the feeling of guilt emerges.

Here I am, lashing out at my brother for always putting me down. But don't I do the same to him? Always calling him "stupid" or "idiot" everyday. How do I know that he doesn't like it either? I bet he doesn't. And now, here I am, yelling at him, causing him to hurt the same way I've been. I never wanted to do that to anybody, and yet here I have, and to my brother.

"Adam, I'm-"

"I should leave now Chase. Bye." He turn around and walks to the elevator like a robot, emotionless with no feeling. But I know how he feels, because I've caused it.

"Adam, wait!" I run up to him and grab his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that. I'm really sorry." There's overwhelming desperation in my voice, but I don't really care.

"Why are you sorry? You're right."

"No, Adam! I do the same thing to you and-"

"So?" He steps back and looks down at me. "I'm older, so I should be responsible and protect you. I'm sorry Chase."

Now I'm lost for words, trying to catch them but they fly away out of my grasp. In stead of words, there's tears that are stinging my eyes and are slowly pouring down.

Okay, I seriously do not want to cry in front of Adam. But oh well, apparently my mind doesn't care about what I want because next thing I know, my head is buried into his shoulder and my tears are seeping through his shirt as I'm shaking violently.

I'm not sobbing hysterically. This is a "silent cry" when you make no sound, yet you still feel your insides being engulfed by sadness. I'm just too exhausted.

Adam starts to rub circles on my back to calm me down. It's working, because my tears are starting to come to a stop, but inside it just makes me feel worse. I feel like such a weak burden.

Adam leads me over to the chairs to sit once I've gotten myself together. But really, even though I've stopped crying to don't have myself together at all.

"Chase, can you tell me why you were crying?" He has a reassuring sound to his voice.

"It's just that..." I trail off, once again trying to scramble for words.

"Just what? You don't have to tell me everything Chase. Just please explain a little to me." I can't believe Adam is actually being pretty understanding. I thought he was the kind to not know what to do if someone was crying, but really, he did everything right. For me, at least.

"Well, I just feel... _guilty._ " I turn to face Adam. "I feel bad for lashing out on you like that. I always call you stupid but I yelled at you for throwing me around and I just know that I hurt your feelings and-"

"Slow down Chase," He places a hand on my shoulder. "I understand. I'm sorry for always throwing you around and insulting you and all that stuff. I know we're brothers and all, but I should be more careful with both my words and actions."

"Yeah, we're brothers...we're supposed to be making fun of each other. But I still feel bad...I'm sorry."

He sighs. "I'm sorry too."

"Brothers?"

He smiles. "Brothers."

It's times like these when Adam really comes through.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it!**

 **Sorry if it was kinda short. Could you tell me how I did on the kinda-fluffy part? What did you like? What can I improve? :)**

 **I'll do review replies now! :D**

 **jvwollert:** **I hope so too! But I'm not sure that'll happen just yet.. :c but I'm glad you liked that chapter!**

 **waterlooroadbrat : they are close! But unfortunately, there will be obstacles because I'm mean hehe. Thanks :)**

 **Dirtkid123 : Thanks! And it's no problem, I would love to help people :3 if you ever just need to vent my inbox is always open. I wanted to thank you too for being there for me as well :)**

 **TheMeepyFreak : Yay thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story! **

**Susz : Thank youuuu! And Jake is just OC :)**

 **Anonlabratslover : Sorry if updating couldn't be soon but...here's that chapter! :D**

 **Tooth : Hi! You're welcome! I love replying to people :3 You'll have to wait and see to find out who it was hehe...Also, I suck at thinking of titles for my stories too (*cough* the title of this story is on word lol *cough*) Well, I like feeling in my stories so I though about how the events happening makes the main character feel and stuff...sorry bad advice haha. :)**

 **Braille Rocks: Thank you! Yeah, I was thinking about the person Chase confided in to be Mr. Hudson. I mean, I know in this chapter it had to do with Adam but Chase didn't tell him about the bullying. I'm glad things are starting to change for you and that everything is alright now though! :3**

 **spicecat : :C I hope he realizes soon too, but he won't just yet (because I'm eeevvviiiilllllll lol)**

 **T00thY : I was gonna type a bunch of stuff explaining, but then I took a look at your profile and saw that you got it ;) P.S. I love your profile picture!**

 **labrats989 : I have! :D**


	9. Caught in Action

Today was brutal.

I was never left alone-taunted left, thrown right, every corner I turned I had to be ready for a knock-out.

"Hey you loser, get out of this school."

I'm slammed into a locker and feel blood dripping slowly.

My phone dings and I'm left with this message: " _Hey I thought I should remind u that nobody likes you! :) lol get a life"_

I block them, but I keep getting more and more messages from people I don't know.

" _OMG UGLY UGH"_

 _"Lmao why are u even here in the first place? pls leave"_

 _"nerddddddddddddddddd! haha pathetic"_

Even though these are just words on a screen, they have the same power as the several punches I've recieved.

* * *

I stroll to my next class, my favorite class. It's the class I have with Mr. Hudson, of course.

As I walk into the chilly room, all heads turn to me. They cover their mouths, concealing their snickers and some give me odd looks.

 _Rumors._

That's the first thought that hits me, and It's not too far off. Based on the way things are going now, It's believeable. But still, it's not like I want it to happen. Having false things spread around about you-that can hurt. You get worried about what people will think about you. Because of course, there are always people who believe the words being spread around.

Trying to ignore everyone, I slouch in my chair and pull out the homework we had to complete. Blank.

 _I forgot to do my homework._

Okay, it may not be a big deal to you, but it is to me! I _always_ do my homework. I'm the responsible one. I always get love from my teachers! (Well, except Ms. Glocken, but she doesn't count!) I always do perfectly because of my super intelligence!

A wave of sadness rushes over me. Are my super smarts really all that makes me special? I can't do anything else, all I can do is answer math problems in a flash, give a logical argument that no opponent can counter, crack codes in mere seconds, all because of my bionics. Without those, I'd be _nothing_.

For some reason, I start thinking about when I was younger. I was so optimistic and happy, smiling about the littlest things. It's weird to think about how it feels like I've slowly molded into a new person entirely.

These people have changed me.

They did this to me-Jake and his gang, But not just them. All the hurtful words kept clawing through my brain until all it was filled with was what they've said.

Everytime I've been neglected or excluded-those have crawled in as well.

All these words, the memories, and the fear have jumped to the other side of the wall in my head and became guards. If only they could try to climb back over but fall to their death. Maybe that's when I'll be free.

But the biggest guard is myself.

I could hurdle them and attack them all. yet like I've said before, I'm too scared and too weak.

"Chase!" Mr. Hudson snaps me out of my train of thought. "Where's your homework?"

"Oh, umm..." My heart starts beating faster and faster. I manage to croak out "I forgot to do it, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. Just try to remember, okay?" Noticing my worried look, he adds "It's okay Chase. I'm not mad. I know that you're human."

I breath out a sigh of relief. But worry surfaces as quick as a bullet hits it's target once my phone vibrates. Again and again and again.

Fed up, I check it, and what I read causes the worry to shoot right through me.

" _Hey, we got something special planned for u so be prepared loser, lol ur so gonna die because of how weak u are."_

It's impossible to pay attentiont to Mr. Hudson, becauses I feel myself getting lost inside all the anxiety and sadness.

I just don't want to do this anymore. Can I just not go to school? I mean, my bionics give me smarts surpassing Einstein, so what's the point of being here? Well, I remember why I wanted to go to school in the first place, and that's because I just wanted to be a normal kid. But if this is the price I have to pay, then I'd rather give up.

The sound of the bell rings into my ears, and I make a decision. I run.

I run out of that classroom as fast as I can, not wanting to face Jake and his little friends. I run outside, not even bothering to go to my locker.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. Sound behind me, speeding up. They're chasing after me.

Superhuman strength emerges into me (Well, I'm already a superhuman, but forget that) and I bolt as fast as I can. I don't think about where I'm going, I just want to escape. I turn to the back of the school and I slouch down to the ground, panting.

But not for long.

I hear them coming, their footsteps bouncing around in my ears which fills me with more fear. I jump up and for some reason, run inside the school.

I slam open the gym doors, only to be met by some familiar faces-more people who happen to be friends with Jake.

"Get him!" I spin around and see that they've caught up with me.

But I'm no longer facing them. Now I'm facing the ground.

I hold my hand to my bleeding mouth. Part of me wishes I could hold them to my ears instead, because I'm being flooded with laughter.

"Yes! We got the lameo!"

"Oh yeah man, told you it would be easy. This guy is the weakest, most pathetic biggest loser I've ever seen."

"Yeah," Jake says, kicking me at the same time. "C'mon guys, this is fun!"

I feel the searing pain as they all kick me over and over again, taunting me at the same time. Double ouch.

"Worthless."

"Aw, he doesn't have girlfriend to go to for help. And he probably never will, loser."

"You're like the biggest nerd in the whole school, and you wonder why you have no friends."

They toss insults at me here and there, each one piercing through me. One of them gets down on the ground and starts to punch me, stabbing this into me at the same time:

"Chase, we all know you're too ugly to be on this Earth. I'd be so much better without you here, just leave."

As he says this, the door creaks open and I hear a voice I can recognize.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **and *gasp* sOMEONE CAUGHT CHASE BEING BULLIED. what will happen next? We'll never know. Nah I'm kidding, I won't be so mean to not tell you lol. But you'll have to wait and see :)**

 **Time for review repliesssssssssss**

 **T00thY: Thank you! and that would be...right now! :D**

 **Susz: Thank you! And I hope Chase will be okay too but I'm not that nice muahahwahahhaah mehhh noo I'm sorryyyyyyyy**

 **jvwollert: Yay thanks! I loved writing the brother bond :)**

 **Dirtkid123: You're absolutely correct. It's very sweet but it crumbles because I'm eeevvvviiiiillllll**

 **ms. nick jonas: I looked it up and it fits perfectly! Thanks for mentioning it.**

 **spicecat: Yay! It was sweet :3**

 **StarStreamtheKeeper:Thank you! And yes :D**

 **Guest: Thanks! Here's more wooo :D**

 **Guest: Thank you! I want Chase to be okay too but he's my favorite character and I like hurting him (XD i'm not crazy though) And I didn't think about adding Douglas but that's perfect! I know where I'll include him.**

 **See you next time!**


	10. The Wall--Cracked

**Noooooo it's been so long again! Over a whole month. Really me? Anyway, just a few points I'm gonna mention for this chapter: there's pretty mild swear words, just at the beginning of the chapter. I'm not sure if it's something worth warning you about but I wanted to throw it out there. I usually try to avoid swear words in my writing. But the ones who are going to be saying them are the bullies, and remember, these are rude, teenage boys we're talking about. I thought that it would kinda express who they are a little more and capture their character (I don't mean all people who swear are rude! Sometimes swearing is just kinda fun, at least for me lol). Also, this is a small moment where things are pretty heated, so swearing is a likely thing to occur, y'know. So yeah. Just a heads up :)**

* * *

 **"** _Shit!"_ I heart Jake say under his breath. "Damn! We gotta scram dude!" They all bolt to the other door that leads outside.

"Hey! Get the hell back here!" Mr. Hudson yells. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Mr. Hudson," I croak. "Don't go after them. There's no point."

"Chase...did they do this to you?" He stares with wide eyes at my bruised, beaten face. I may have also forgotten to mention that one of them had a permanent marker and had written something on my forehead. I'm not sure what, but it's probably not something good.

I can't manage to produce any words, so I just stay silent, looking down at the ground. Mr. Hudson walks over and sits next to me. It stays like that for awhile, until he breaks the silence.

"How long has this been going on, Chase?"

"About a year," I answer robotically. A small, barely audible gasp escapes from his mouth. I probably wouldn't have been able to hear it if I didn't have super-hearing.

I expect him to be saying things like "Why didn't you tell anyone?" or "You should've done something," but he doesn't. He just puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and that works for me.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes, and just like with Adam, I'm sobbing into Mr. Hudson's shirt. But this is different. I'm bawling, hysterically crying until I literally can't anymore. I haven't cried like this since I was little, but the reasons were different. Back then, I cried from having things thrown at me and getting physically hurt. This hurt is different, and it stings more than just a few punches.

It's like my heart is filled with bombs and they're slowing exploding one-by-one until the damage is too much.

Mr. Hudson has his arms wrapped around tightly, making me feel slightly better to know I'm being protected right now. My sobs are reduced to something like a hiccup, and then stop completely. I was almost wishing they had lasted longer, because now, I have some explaining to do.

"Chase...you know that-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to have to explain things to you and tell you what's been going on. Fine." I've given up. I can't pretend nothing happened, because it's obvious that something did. And whether I like it or not, I'm going to have to spill everything. Right here, right now.

"Everyone you just saw have been taunting me for the past year," I start. "They've been beating me up, too. Usually after school."

Once again, I'm waiting for a response such as "So this is why your grades are slipping," but nothing like that comes out of his mouth.

"P-please don't tell my family!" I suddenly start to bed. "They can't know! I-It will just make everything worse and-"

"I'm sorry Chase. I'm so, so sorry."

"Why?"

"I should've known. I should've been able to tell. I should've questioned more whenever you showed up to class late, or when you had a slight limp, or when you stopped raising your hand in class. I'm sorry."

I'm not sure what I should say. I'm not even sure of what I should be thinking about this moment, but all I know is that I want to be anywhere else but here.

"You know, I was bullied in high school, too."

This catches my attention and I perk up. "Really? Why?"

"Well, it was mostly by the basketball team, which I used to be on. I quit the team and joined a different club, and I ended up having much more fun there."

"So your old friends on the team started to pick on you?"

"Exactly. I wouldn't call them 'friends' though. Real friends don't do that."

That part really hit hard-I realized that I've never experienced real friendship. Not a single soul wanted to befriend me. There were some people who I could tell wanted to help me when they witnessed me being tossed around. I could see in their eyes they wanted to take action, but were too scared. This made me angry, because if they just could've broken that wall in their head, everything could've been different. I could actually have a real friend.

But who am I, to say that I'm angry? I can't even break the wall I have in my head.

"I-I don't have any friends..." I mumbled.

"Hey, I'm your friend, right?"

I stared at him. I couldn't help but let the side of my mouth tilt into a slight smile. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks. But still...they're never going to leave me alone."

"It sucks, I know. I know it's hard to tell someone about what's going on. But I also know you can do it."

"B-but..." I stammer. "I-It's almost impossible! It's like there's a wall stopping me! I...I just can't do it."

"Chase, I understand that it's going to be really hard." He pauses. "I've experienced it too. But we need to do something to stop this."

"N-No! T-those guys are going to kill me if they get punished..."

"Don't worry Chase, that won't happen. We'll make sure that you'll be fine. But I really think that we should notify your family-"

"N-no! I yell. "there's no way I can do that. Like I said, it's like there's literally a wall that's unbreakable that's blocking me." I feel like I'm on the verge of tears again. The volume of my voice is growing louder and louder. I'm surprised Mr. Hudson is still being patient with me.

"Well, you've told me everything, right? You've already cracked that wall, now all you need to do is keep on cracking it until it starts to disappear. It'll be a slow, hard process, but you can do it. I believe in you."

For some reason, this fills me with determination. He's right-I _have_ cracked the wall, and I didn't even notice. "Okay," I say. "I don't want to tell my father, but I think I have another idea..."

"That's fine, Chase. What's your idea?"

"Why don't I tell someone else? Should I call him right now?"

"Yeah, I think you should. I'll have to talk to him too, okay?"

"Okay..." I pull out my phone and slowly dial in the number. They pick up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. It's Chase. I need to talk to you, Douglas..."

* * *

 **And there's another chapter for you guys :)**

 **ooooooh. A guest reviewer said that Douglas would be perfect for this story, so this is where he starts to come in. I was thinking to unveil who Chase called in the next chapter, but then thought whatever, why not now? Douglas is going to show up yayyyy.**

 **I thought that Chase should call Douglas because I feel he connects with him more. I dunno, I just really wanted to put Douglas in the story, and thought this was the perfect time to.**

 **Well here's review replies :)**

 **T00thY : Thank you so much! here's the update :D**

 **Stardust16 : Yessss! He was caught! And yeah, Mr. Hudson is very laid back, and as you can see here, just a great guy in general. I'm really sorry I couldn't update very soon :( but I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Unknowndiva : Yayyyy! It's great isn't it? sorry the update was so long but I'm glad you're happy that Chase was found being bullied because poor Chasey was suffering noooo**

 **Susz : oh yes he is! lol but as you can tell he'll be severely punished later in the story. I think a lot of my readers would be satisfied if he was told off in this chapter but you'll have to wait hehe**

 **Dirtkid123 : WOOOHOOO! and thank you so much! I'm glad you like it :)**

 **00Kennedy : Yep! and the big unveiling of who it was is in this very chapter :) hehe they're so going down (later in the story though lol)**

 **LabRatFlutieKat : It's horrible, isn't it? :c but ohhhh yep they need to pay! Yeah killing is kinda violent lol but they definitely gotta pay. Make them payyyyy (i've also said that three times lol) and thank you! :)**

 **Guest: oh yes it did! lol**

 **Guest : Thank you so much! I appreciate it! **

**spiceca t :O lol :O**

 **Pikachu the best : Thanks! And maybe, I'm not exactly sure. I could try that though! I'm just worried that I won't be able to portray it realistically. But I will definitely consider it! Thanks for the idea.**

 **Faolan : okay I seriously teared up reading that! that was so sweet. I may find a way to incorporate that into one of the chapters (if that's okay with you of course :3)**


	11. Sneakily

"Chase..." At the moment, Mr. Hudson, Douglas, and I are in Douglas's living room. I really wish I wasn't here.

"Thank you for meeting me, Mr. Davenport." Mr. Hudson says. It's so...tense in here. I really, _really_ wish I wasn't here.

"No, no, thank you..." both of them turn to look at me. I just look away. How can I look at them in the eye, especially now?

"Have you been aware of what's been happening with Chase at school, sir?"

"Not at all...and I still kind of don't. The phone call was very vague, after all. How did Chase become so bruised?"

"I caught some boys taunting him at school. _They_ did this to him."

Douglas opened his mouth in horror and looks at me. "Chase, why didn't you tell anyone?!"

I can't stand this anymore. Tears start to roll down my face and I wipe them away with my hands. I never thought my life would turn into this. I remember I few years ago I was so pumped for school. I thought I would meet people just like me and make friends. But instead, I got the exact opposite.

Just my luck, Douglas sees I'm crying and wraps his arms around me. I don't have the strength to cry again, so I just rest my head on his shoulder as Mr. Hudson comes to pat my back. I really just want to disappear right now.

"Chase, we're going to do something about this. I'm gonna go call Donnie-"

"No!" I jump up. "Please, _please_ don't call him. You _can't._ "

Douglas sighs. "Then what else am I supposed to do? Just allow you to get beat up everyday? No, I'm going to call-"

" _Douglas!"_ my voice cracks. "I beg you, _please don't..._ "

"Chase..."

If he calls and tells Mr. Davenport, I can't imagine what would happen. Actually yes, I can. Everything would get so much worse. It would be humiliating. Absolutely humiliating.

"Chase, you know I have to."

" _No!_ Please don't!" Tears stream down my face again. "If you do, everything is just going to be worse! Who knows what those guys will do to me, Douglas! They're going to get me back for being a tattle-tale, and hurt me _so_ badly. It's not going to help anything! _Please_..."

The room goes dead silent.

"Okay, Chase...I won't call. But if this happens again, I'm going to do something, okay?"

I was tired, so I just replied a simple "okay" but really, it wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. Because I knew this was going to happen again. And again. And again.

"I could take action." Mr. Hudson pipes up. "I caught them in the act, so they must be expecting something tomorrow at school. I'll talk to those boys, Chase."

"But..." I stammer. I don't have energy anymore. I guess Mr. Hudson can talk to them, but it's not going to stop. "Okay, but just _talk_ to them."

"But Chase-"

" _Please_."

I look up at him with my terrified, pleading eyes. Nothing they can do will help me.

"Okay...but if it happens again, I'm going to take serious measures."

"Me too." Douglas adds.

It's going to happen again. I'm sure of it. It's not going to stop anytime soon, no matter how much I hope and pray it does. I guess it was just bound to happen. I mean, look at me. I'm short. I'm weak. I'm nerdy. I'm a loser. I'm worthless. I'm everything they say I am, and that's not going to change.

* * *

I look into the mirror. If you look closely, you can see nothing in my eyes, for all the light inside them has vanished.

I look at my bruises. A small part of my skin changed color in reaction to their punches, just like a small part of me changes with _each_ and _every_ taunt and insult they throw.

I then look at my mangled wrists.

 _I did it again._

Last night, after coming home from Douglas's house, I did it again.

Why did I have to do that? _Why?_ For some reason, it makes me feel better. The pain helps divert my thoughts away from the mental anguish. Even though I say this, I still can't help but ask why. Why do I do this, why did I even choose to?

I'm pale, I'm thin, I look like a mess. But me on the inside has changed completely. I don't know if we can get the old Chase back.

"Chase! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" I hear Bree on the other side of the door.

"I'll be right there." I open the door to reveal my very annoyed older sister.

"Why are you taking so long?"

"Sorry..." I mumble and push past her. "Let's just go to school."

* * *

"Chase!" I hear someone call my name. I become tense, but loosen up a bit when I realize it's just Mr. Hudson.

"Chase, I talked to them. Told them to watch their actions or else there will be serious consequences."

"Thanks." I reply, even though it's not going to stop them. They don't care about getting scolded by a teacher, they won't let it prevent them from making my life a living hell. Talking to them was pointless. But at least I know he cares.

"Well, I have to go start getting ready. I'll see you in a few hours, 'kay?"

"Yep." I nod. "See you last period."

"And will you come talk to me if they start bothering you again?"

"Yeah, sure." I lie.

"Good."

As soon as he walks away and goes into his classroom, I hear someone practically breathing down my neck.

"Hello there, _Chase._ " He says my name with a sick tone. I turn around and jump at the sight of Jake and his gang.

"Hey, loser. We were just talked to by a teacher. Thanks a lot." He shoves me.

"What do you want, Jake?"

"Oh, nothing. We just came to warn you," he smirks. "From now on, we're going to have to get you _very sneakily._ "


	12. Next Monday

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not being on. This isn't the best excuse but, life has been pretty busy, but now it's finally starting to settle. I'm also sorry for not doing review replies on the last chapter, for I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible. Here's an other chapter to try to make it up to you. Review replies are at the end ;)**

* * *

 **"** _We're going to have to get you very sneakily."_

 _"We're going to have to get you very sneakily."_

 _"We're going to have to get you very sneakily."_

I absolutely can't get Jake's words out of my head. What does he mean?! What's he going to do to me?

See, I knew taking any action was going to make everything worse. Look at what happened.

My phone dings. I hesitantly check it. I'm pretty sure I already have a good idea on what it is.

" _Hey loser, meet us at the school football field. or else u will get it much worse next monday than what we're going to do to u today. since mr. Hudson will be gone on vacation we can do whatever we want to u. he he."_

It's almost as if my heart stops beating. What are they going to do to me at the football field? What are they going to do to me next Monday if I don't show up?

 _What am I supposed to do?_

So many questions-should I go, or should I not? I'm supposed to be programmed to be the smartest man in the world, and I'm failing to answer simple questions like this.

But I guess it's not so simple after all.

My phone then starts to ring, and I'm not sure if I should answer it. What does he want?

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chase. It's Douglas. Just wanted to check in on you. Are you okay? How was school today?"

There's a brief silence. I'm a little shocked, to be honest. I wasn't expecting Douglas to call me.

"Um, I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Chase?"

"I guess. I mean, it wasn't great. But at least it's the weekend." I give out a half-hearted chuckle.

"Did they hurt you again?"

"No. No new bruises today." I'm not lying about this. Jake and his friends didn't beat me up today at school, but I can't be sure that I won't get beat up again soon. That message...

"Okay. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Thank you, Douglas."

"It's no problem buddy. Bye."

"Bye."

Wow. Someone loves me. _Somebody actually loves me._ At least, someone told me they love me.

I don't remember the last time someone told me they loved me. In this household, emotions aren't really shared, there were plenty of tears and tantrums when Adam, Bree, and I were little but nobody ever spoke about what was wrong. I don't remember ever being told someone was proud of me, I don't remember someone telling me face-to-face that they loved me and really meant it. But I could tell Douglas meant it. I could feel it. Even if it wasn't face-to-face.

For the first time in a while, I smiled a real smile. I actually felt happy for a moment, even if it didn't last long. It's something, right?

Emotions don't usually appear in my family, and when they do we run away and hide. That's just how it is. I wasn't taught how to show affection so whenever I try to tell someone how much they mean to me or how much I appreciate them, I'm always scared I'm doing it wrong or it's just not enough. Like my words mean nothing. I fear I'm not enough.

I find it hard to show people who I really am, to show them the real me. I'm tired of people presuming things about me because I wasn't taught how to show emotions correctly.

My thoughts are interrupted by the blaring mission alarm.

"Come on Chase, get into your mission suit." Adam, Bree, Mr. Davenport, and Leo are already down to the lab not even a minute after the alarm starts ringing.

As I'm getting into my suit. The realization hits me-I'm not going to be able to make it to the football field. What am I supposed to expect next Monday? What are they going to do to me?

All the thoughts and questions swirl in my head while Mr. Davenport is explaining the mission to us. I should probably be listening, but it's impossible. I'm even more scared than I was before.

I have so many fears nowadays. Fear of going to school. Fear of not being enough. Fear of getting hurt once again. I'm scared from the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep.

"Good luck, guys." Leo cheers us on. I know it's about the mission, but I could use all the luck I can possibly get for next week.

I guess I'll just have to wait. I guess the thoughts and the questions about what they're going to do to me will torture me all day and night for days and days until next Monday comes. It's like knowing the day I'm going to die.

Are they even going to do anything to me? Are they just bluffing?

I'm not going to know until next Monday.

 _Next Monday_. It almost gives me a sickening taste on my tongue when I say it. Nobody really likes Mondays, but it has a different meaning to me now. Monday is the day when all the abuse comes back after two days of it being gone. Like since it's a fresh new week, it's a fresh new start for hitting and taunting me.

"Chase, are you coming?"

Bree's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"O-oh yeah." We leave the lab, my thoughts quickly returning.

This is going to be an agonizing wait.

* * *

 **Replies for chapter 10:**

 **Susz:** **Well, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you'll still like it :)**

 **Stardust:** **Lol. And yep, I'm glad that Mr. Hudson found out too.**

 **Aww, thank you! That really means a lot :)**

 **T00thy** **: Thanks! Unfortunately, it took me forever to update. I'm not sure when the final chapter will come, but I don't think the story will end very soon. Maybe 10 more chapters? I'm not sure. I'm glad you're excited though!**

 **Dirtkid** **: YAAAASS lolol**

 **00Kennedy** **: lol Douglas is a good guy in this story ;)**

 **Makenzie Wolf** **: yes he does! haha. And yes, very good for Chase!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat** **: I also thought Douglas was a very good person for Chase to turn to!**

 **CrazyFanMc** **: Okay :)**

 **Guest:** **YES CHASE. STAY DETERMINED.**

 **Guest** **: Thank you! I love to hear that. I'm glad I haven't been wishy-washy with bullying in this story. And yes, the mean teacher part was pretttyyy overboard and I kinda regret putting it in the story...maybe I can find a way to insert it into the story better. And thanks for the compliment!**

 **HawaiianChick12** **: LOL it's okay about the swearing, I don't mind ha. And I'm really, really sorry about taking over a month to update...:c I hope you like it though.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **HawaiianChick12** **: omg lol**

 **Chapter 6**

 **HawaiianChick** **: I have Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, more commonly referred to as OCD. And it's okay, I understand that you're curious :)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Girl with the Broken Smile00** **: Noooo!**


	13. Spotted

**Hey guys! Glad it didn't take me so long to update this time... hehe.**

 **Anyway,there is something I've wanted to talk about. I got a review awhile back asking to write a chapter about Chase dealing with bulimia. However, I don't think something like that can just be mentioned in one chapter and be over with for good. I can't just write bulimia as "purging once, feeling bad, but hey lets talk about something else" No. Bulimia is something that comes with a struggle, and I just can't brush over that. If I were to write Chase with bulimia (or other mental illnesses) then it would become a very, _very_ significant part of the story. But hey, I'm open to doing it if you guys want. Just let me know if you want me to do it or not ;) thanks**

 ** _ALSO, LAST SECTION OF THE CHAPTER CAN BE TRIGGERING._**

* * *

" _hey, yo weren't at the field like I asked. oh well, ur gonna get it."_

Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?

I've seen this kind of stuff on TV. I've seen news of teen suicide due to bullying, but never did I expect me to start off as one of those children.

But I guess I should've. I shouldn't be so surprised that I too, am one of the victims. I mean, look at me. I'm nerdy, short, weak, weird. I'm have all the attributes of a person that nobody wants to be friends with. I'm a perfect target for torment.

And now, I'm scared out of my mind.

I mean, sure, I can drop out of school, right? I have super intelligence, I already know all the material they teach us at school. Every single bit. However, if I ask to drop out of school, Mr. Davenport will know something's up. I can't let _anyone_ get _any_ lead on what's going on. They're already suspicious.

But I guess there's Douglas. How will I know he's not gonna tell Mr. Davenport? How do I know Mr. Hudson isn't going to tell anyone?

My phone's ringing. _Again._ I've been getting a lot of calls from unknown numbers. I answered the first few, and it was people from school (who I don't even know) joining the "Let's Pick on Chase Game" so now, I just decided to ignore them. I'm afraid of answering. But, this is a number recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chase, just wanted to check in again."

"Oh, hey Douglas. I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay. I'm really worried about you Chase. If anything happens, will you call me? Please?"

"Yeah, sure. Will do. Thank you Douglas. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me."

"It's no problem at all Chase. I love you."

"Thank you Douglas, please know that if you think your calls are annoying me, they're not. It makes me feel so much better...thank you."

"I'm really, really glad to hear that Chase." There was a pause. "Well, I guess this is bye right now, so-"

"Wait!" I stopped him. "Um, do you think we can have a nice, long, conversation? I-If you're not busy, of course."

"I would love that, Chase. What do you want to talk about?"

"Um, just not about _this_. I don't want to talk about anything that's going on with me. Not anything bad."

"Sure." I could sense his wide smile from the other side of the phone.

* * *

I talked to Douglas for two hours straight, until I had to be called down for dinner.

He's been calling a few times a day now. I meant what I said, that his calls aren't bugging me. Truly.

This is the first time I've had a nice heart-to-heart conversation with him. There was laughter. Lots of it. I haven't laughed genuinely for a long time. It felt amazing. I didn't even think I'd be able to throw my head back, cover my mouth with my hands and just let out a true laugh ever again.

He ended it the same way every time.

"I love you."

Yet, for some reason, I can't manage to say it back.

The man is my father. Of course I feel _something_ for him. Like a connection. But I just can't manage to express that out loud, not even by saying three simple words.

 _I love you._

I don't think I've said that to anyone, actually.

But I do love people - like Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha, Mr Davenport...

But lately, I've been questioning if they love me back.

I feel worthless, I'm short, ugly, weak... I hate how I used to be able to push past everything, but now, I can't. I still should be able to. But unfortunately, that's not one of my bionic abilities.

This is exactly what I'm talking about - I feel a moment of happiness, but then it gets pounded down into the ground by everything else. My mind gets clouded and my brief moment of joy is dead.

I grab for something sharp. I'm going to do it...I have to...

 _No!_

I pause. My mind is actually telling me no, for once. I talk back.

 _I have to._

 _No, you don't._

 _Yes, I do!_

 _No, you don't! What if someone catches you?_

 _That won't happen. I have to do it._

I block out my mind and head for the bathroom.

* * *

I lock my eyes onto my wrist. I then look at the spots of blood in the sink.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

It hurts.

Everything. Everything just _hurts._

My body is shaking violently.

I feel like I'm drowning.

 _Can't breathe._

 _Can't breathe._

I can't see - tears are taking over.

I slump down onto the ground, shaking and sobbing. I slice short lines like cat scratches onto my wrist.

I throw my razor down on the ground next to me, and just bury my face in my hands, allowing the blood to droop down my arms.

 _I can't take it._

 _I can't do this._

I block out everything - but then, I hear the door open.

" _Chase?!"_


End file.
